


Husband and Wife

by flickawhip



Category: Tipping the Velvet (TV), Tipping the Velvet - All Media Types, Tipping the Velvet - Sarah Waters
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 07:13:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4470107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU! Nancy returns to Kitty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Husband and Wife

Nancy returns to Kitty, breaks her name in two, choosing to live as 'Nan', a boy by day and Kitty's wife by night. She and Kitty walk the streets, Nan walks confidently in her suit, arm in arm with Kitty. She smiles, kisses Kitty, glad to have chased away the man, Walter, who had so broken her. Kitty allows the kisses now, she knows that Nan is boyish now, she reads as a man and that means they have no need to hide. Nan smiles, feeling Kitty's hands tug at the jacket of her suit, pulling her closer. The kiss deepens before she pulls back. 

"Come home Kitten... it's playtime."


End file.
